Narita Rian
=Appearance= (Half-Aquilonian Half-Stygian) Narita is a smoldering beauty with dark features highlighted by her lighter Aquilonian blood. Her face is almost flawless, untouched by smiles or tears. She keeps the facial structure of an Aquilonian but by her gold eyes, straight brown hair, and darker skin her Stygian blood exposes itself. She has a sculpted body that exhibits both beauty and an athlete's form and grace. =Personality= Narita is cold to those she doesn't know and even to most of those she does. Emotionally she tends to keep her distance from everyone, and more often then not it stays that way. =History= Not much is known of Narita once she left Old Tarantia. But for those that ask around they can find out a good bit of information on her while she was there. She grew up in a middle of road family to an Aquilonian father that had served his fair share of time with the army. The youngest of four, and the only daughter, Narita was often the odd one out on many activities her siblings wanted to participate in. As they got older, Narita eventually learned how to defend herself against her brothers, and one by one eventually started to beat them at their own games. She outran the fastest in a foot race from the docks to the Noble district. The best marksmen soon couldn't stand a chance against her in an archery contest. And the oldest enjoyed every minute of it, because all the way to the last day she could never beat him in a challenge of swordplay but could only result in a draw. Her brothers eventually ran off to join the army and play toy soldiers in some distant land where the fight mattered as much as the dust that gathers on a walkway. She stayed at home and performed her "daughter-ly" duties tending to her aging father. She went to the market each day, gathered some meat (usually fish), some vegetables, and some wine only to return home and repeat the steps each day. Her father had noticed that her eyes had faded and her seemingly unbreakable iron will was now broken. So he had her taken away to join the military, knowing full well she wanted to prove herself to her brothers and her father. She arrived at the camp to train and join a provincial military unit, and to her dismay she was one of very few women present and by the end of the second week the only one. Her instructors did not go easy on her and more often than not, they were harder on her. When the men had run 20 laps, Narita had to run 30. She eventually won the respect of her instructors and classmates, and was number 9 in a graduating class of 110. Everything was going well, until she met with one of the instructors. Only Mitra, Narita, and her instructor truly know what happened in there, but everyone present knew what happened when it ended. Narita stormed out, followed by a beat and bloody Lieutenant that was damning her to hell. Some people say she's out living off the land with a gentler man than Tarantia ever offered her. Other's say she's out and about performing acts of vigilantism. Most of the people that truly knew her believe she is wandering doing what she can to make herself stronger and most of all, to survive. Category:Stygian Player Characters Category:Stygian Characters Category:Stygian Category:Stygian Ranger Player Characters Category:Mixed Race Player Characters